A New Life
by fanfic-melissa
Summary: When something happens to Lizzie, Gordo feels responsible, but really he doesn't even know what even happened to Lizzie so.. well just read you'll know what I mean. LEAVING IT HERE


A/N: Hey everybody! I just wanted to say that I wrote this forever ago and I have never gotten to posting it. I was having fun just reading stories, you know? Finally I am posting it. I hope it brings good results and I hope you all will like it. Ok, the first chapter is the intro and then chapter two will be one year later. Both Lizzie and Gordo are 18 years old in this chapter. It's the summer and they just finished high school about two weeks ago. I'm not sure how long this story will be, it all depends on your reviews! Oh yeah, I don't own Lizzie and Gordo and stuff. You know the summary, so, well, read on! ~Melissa~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A New Life  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lizzie McGuire stared out of her fairly clean window of the plane on a still, cold, clear Monday night. A luminous yellow moon was shining above with thousands of stars as companions. Right below her was a city that was filled with tiny pinpricks of light. Then, further off to her left, was the ocean, which was a shade of the darkest blue.  
  
She couldn't believe she was doing this. Gordo had really wanted her to go, though, to further her singing career. He said he thought she was the best singer he had ever heard and knew something good was bound to happen if she talked to some of the agents they had listed together a few days ago that were on the California coastline.  
  
Lizzie pulled the list out of her bag and looked at the first few names but didn't really see them.  
  
"Don't worry," Gordo had whispered in her ear at the airport as they gave each other a goodbye hug earlier that day. "It's only for two weeks and you can always come home sooner. They'll think you're great, I promise."  
  
"Yeah," she had replied and wiped a stray tear off her cheek. She had then gone on to hug her parents and little brother and tell them that she loved them. Why hadn't she told Gordo the same thing? Why?  
  
She glanced at the person sitting next to her. It was a woman about the age of her mother. She looked terrified to be on this plane, exactly how Lizzie felt to be leaving. When she had tried to talk to this lady before they lifted off, the woman kept staring straight ahead and had not answered, so she knew conversation had no chance of surviving now.  
  
Lizzie opened her dark green backpack and pulled out a small, red, airtight container. She opened it and brought out a couple of things which included: a flattened pink rose from Senior Prom, a ticket to a basketball game she went to with a group of friends, and a small picture of Gordo. She put the ticket and rose away and gazed at the picture while she thought.  
  
Gordo didn't know half the truth. He thought she was worried about the agents. Sure, she was nervous to go and talk to these people that she had never met before. Yes, she was very scared she would get turned down. But that wasn't even the majority of what she felt.  
  
The biggest reason that she was so reluctant to go was that she didn't want to leave Gordo. Lizzie sighed and thought of the perfect way Gordo smiled, talked, laughed...  
  
* * *  
  
Right at that moment, David Gordon was thinking the same thing about Lizzie in their hometown of Hillridge. Why, oh, why did he have to push her to go? Of course he thought she should further her career with her voice, there was no way any of those agents could turn her down since she was such a good singer. But still...  
  
He thought back to the airport when he said goodbye to Lizzie. After they had given each other a hug goodbye, Lizzie had done the same to her parents and little brother, Matt, and told them that she loved them. Why hadn't he told her the same thing? Why?  
  
He rolled around in his bed and glanced at his digital clock. It was only 9:08. Don't worry, he told himself, She'll be back in just two weeks.  
  
Gordo couldn't even imagine not seeing Lizzie for that long when he didn't have school or any other activities like that to keep his mind busy.  
  
What am I going to do? He thought. Maybe I should call her. No, she should be getting off the plane soon.  
  
He was correct on the last part. She would be getting off of the plane in a short time. But not calling her was something that he would regret for a long time.  
  
Gordo didn't know how he ever got to sleep, but he knew exactly how he woke up. It was when his mother shook him gently and whispered, "Come on, you need to get up. I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?" he moaned. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" he questioned.  
  
"About 11:30." his mom replied, then after a pause, Gordo noticed that she was silently crying.  
  
"Mom! What- what happened?" She closed her eyes and slowly, reluctantly, told him. He didn't go back to sleep. He couldn't. There were too many things on his mind.  
  
It was on the news, in the newspaper, on the radio. Miranda called him, and she was crying. When he went over to the McGuire house, Lizzie's family was crying. Even when he went to the barbershop, everyone there was crying. It seemed like everyone was, and for obvious reasons. Lizzie was a great person.  
  
You should have seen the funeral that was on Thursday. Everybody was there. It was torture for Gordo to go through, and he went straight home afterward. He didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want to listen to anyone, and didn't want to feel worse than he already did.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and put his keys on the marble counter. His mom, who had been too worn out to go, was sitting at the table with a mug of hot chocolate reading the newspaper. "Did you read the story?" she asked. When Gordo shook his head no, she said, "You should. It's actually pretty good."  
  
Gordo sighed deeply and sat down. Mrs. Gordon got up and poured him a mug of hot cocoa. He sipped it slowly. He was filled with the deepest regret, deepest guilt, and deepest sorrow. Why? Why did it have to happen?  
  
He reached for the newspaper from Tuesday morning and looked at his mom, who nodded. He shrugged and began reading. The big bold letters in the headline on the front page boomed out, "PLANE CRASHES ON CALIFORNIA COAST: NO SURVIVORS."  
  
* * *  
  
On Tuesday a couple of days before, on a small piece of land by California, Lizzie McGuire rubbed her eyes and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she sat in the hot sand. She squinted in the bright sunlight, wondering where in the world she was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Questions, ideas/suggestions, comments? Put them in your review. I need reviews to know if I should continue or not. Thanks a ton for reading! ~Melissa~ 


End file.
